Uciec przed świtem
Rozdział I. Z lugerem pod płaszczem. "Hej, chłopcy, bagnet na broń bo jeszcze długa jest droga przed nami Granaty w dłonie i bagnet na broń!" Ta piosenka od dawna grała Gerardowi w głowie. Myślał o dołączeniu w powstańcze szeregi aż od momentu, kiedy esesmani zabili jego rodziców. Jednak Mały Sabotaż był dla według niego dziecinną zabawą, a na przyjęcie do Armii Krajowej był za młody. Dziś, w jego osiemnaste urodziny, to już go nie dotyczy. Gerard zerwał się wcześnie z łóżka i popędził na umówione spotkanie z kapitanem Wierzbą, który miał go wprowadzić w szeregi AK. Zbiegł po klatce schodowej, po drodze pozdrowił pana Janusza -dozorcę kamienicy. Na ulicy ujrzał dwóch Niemców w szarych mundurach, zwolnił więc by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń -aresztowania i łapanki były coraz częstsze. Minął żołnierzy, za rogiem znów przyspieszył. Ujrzał Zośkę i Rudego, jego starych znajomych. Szli cali w skowronkach, uważali się za patriotów, bo rysowali kotwice i żółwie na murach -Mały Sabotaż w pełnej okazałości. Gerard gardził nimi i zawsze, kiedy ich widział śmiał się z nich, że są gejami (miał na to dowody), oni z niego, że rzekomo boi się hitlerowców, bo nie chciał być z nimi w MS. -Serwus, pedały- rzucił do nich. Oni zawsze odpowiadali mu innym wyzwiskiem, jednak teraz nie byli w humorze. Rudy podszedł do niego, zakasał rękawy. -Co, nie możemy uwidaczniać naszych uczuć? Miarka się przebrała!- Krzyknął rudzielec, po czym rzucił się na Gerarda z pięściami. Ten uniknął pierwszego ciosu, uderzył napastnika w brzuch. Rudzielec się pochylił odruchowo, co było błędem. Gerard doprawił mu kolanem prosto w szczękę, kilka zębów w towarzystwie juchy poleciało na bruk. Zośka dołączył się do walki, jednak kopniak z półobrotu w twarz wykonany przez Gerarda powalił agresora na ziemię. -Liżcie teraz sobie nawzajem rany. -Rzekł zwycięzca z pogardą w głosie, po czym splunął w ich stronę i poszedł dalej. Minął cukiernię Wedla, ukłonił się sprzedawcy -jego wujkowi, skręcił za róg i był już u szewca -bo tam miał spotkać się z Wierzbą. Ten już czekał. Stał za ladą, w długim płaszczu. Przywitali się uściskiem dłoni, Wierzba bez słowa wprowadził Gerarda na zaplecze. Na podłodze zamiast dywanu położona była flaga ze swastyką, na ścianie wisiał dumnie orzeł w koronie. Pod ścianą w szeregu stało kilka osób w jego wieku, wyglądali jakby też dziś chcieli zasilić szeregi AK. Okno było zasłonięte, więc więcej nie widział. Dołączył do szeregu. -Witajcie, droga młodzieży. -zaczął Wierzba, który stanął przed nami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. -Wiem, że jesteście prawdziwymi patriotami. Jednak gdy dołączycie do Armii Krajowej, będziecie musieli zostawić wszystko za sobą. Rodzinę, dom... Czy każdy z was jest pewny, że chce złożyć przysięgę? -Spytał. Nikt nie odpowiedział. -Dobrze. Więc powtarzajcie za mną... Godzinę później. Gerard wyszedł od szewca jako inny człowiek. W ręce trzymał biało-czerwoną opaskę, otrzymał też pseudonim -Młot. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powstańcy dobierają rekrutom pseudonimy, lecz ten mu się spodobał. Wracał do domu dziarskim krokiem, myślał już jak to niedługo dokopie Niemcom. Nastanie godzina W, a on pomści swoich rodziców. Zabije wszystkich Niemców, którzy staną mu na drodze. Wehrmacht, SS -wszyscy hitlerowcy umrą w cierpieniach. -Hände hoch! -Z rozmyślań wyrwał go okrzyk i szczęk odbezpieczanego karabinu. Młot obejrzał się -stało za nim dwóch esesmanów w czarnych mundurach, celowali do niego. Nie było szans na ucieczkę. Gerard postanowił iść na współpracę. Podniósł ręce w górę. -Was ty tam haben w dłoni? -Spytał jeden z nich łamanym Polsko-niemieckim. Podszedł, wyrwał mi opaskę z dłoni. Uniósł ją wysoko, jakby chciał ją pokazać całemu światu. -Polaken, czemu wy nigdy nie zrozumiecie, że jesteście tylko untermenschen, nie zasługujecie na wolność? -Kontynuował hitlerowiec. -Ale to nic, nauczymy cię posłuszeństwa. Ty teraz gehen z nami na gestapo. Gerard nie miał wyboru, poszedł z nimi. Lufa karabinu ciągle dotykająca jego pleców odbierała mu chęci na próbę ucieczki. Po kilku minutach dotarli do celu. Budynek był starym przykładem klasycystycznej architektury. Szeroka kolumnada nadawała budynkowi potężny wygląd, szpeciły go jedynie dwie wielkie czerwone flagi ze swastykami. -Mały Sabotaż się nie postarał. -Pomyślał Młot. Niemiec szturchnął go lufą. Przed wejściem dostał kolbą karabinu w łeb i stracił przytomność. Gerard obudził się przywiązany do krzesła. Znajdował się w ciemnym pokoju. Przed nim na ścianie wisiał portret Hitlera, pod nim znajdował się kominek, do którego włożone były szczypce i pogrzebacz. Ogień powoli się dopalał. Po lewej stronie stało biurko, za którym Niemiec w mundurze oficera SS przeglądał jakieś papiery. Podniósł wzrok, po chwili wstał i podszedł do niego. Podkute buty załomotały po drewnianej posadzce. -Witam w naszych skromnych progach, jestem obersturmfuhrer Hans Goßler. A to jest Jurgen -Rzekł, pokazując na mężczyznę stojącego za mną. Odchyliłem głowę -Jurgen okazał się być dwumetrową górą mięsa, obserwował mnie małymi niebieskimi oczkami. Nosił brunatną koszulę, na ramieniu miał opaskę ze swastyką. Widoku dopełniał fakt, że był całkowicie łysy. Prawdziwy aryjski nadczłowiek -Pomyślał sarkastycznie Młot. -Powiedz mi, proszę, nazwiska i adresy wszystkich twoich towarzyszy z waszych "konspiracji" - spytał oficer, akcentując ostatnie słowo. -Nic ci nie powiem, hitlerowski skurwysynu! -Krzyknął Młot, po czym splunął na Hansa. Ten nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. -Jurgen, naucz go kultury -Powiedział, po czym zaczął wycierać plwociny czerwoną chusteczką. Nazistowski kolos podszedł do mnie od przodu i przywalił Gerardowi w twarz swoją wielką pięścią. Cios był jak rozpędzony pociąg. Przewrócił Młota z krzesłem na ziemię. Jurgen podniósł go i powtórzył cios. Tym razem mebel nie wytrzymał, połamał się na kawałki. Gerard splunął krwią i odłamkami zębów, nie miał sił się podnieść. Oprawca podstawił mu nowe krzesło i posadził go na nim. -Czy teraz jesteś gotów odpowiedzieć? Ty polaczku? Za kogo ty się masz by stawiać się oficerowi SS?! -Darł się Hans. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. -Dobra. Paweł "Matkojebca" Boruch. Dwukrotnie chędożył twoją matkę i czterokrotnie żonę, tobie zresztą też wsadzał. -Kpił sobie Młot. Krew ciekła mu z ust. Oficer ściągnął rękawiczkę, zamachnął się szeroko i uderzył Gerarda zewnętrzną stroną dłoni. Coś chrupnęło, gdy niemiecka dłoń uderzyła o twardą szczękę Młota. Nazista złapał się za obolałą kończynę. -Scheiße polaken! -Krzyczał cały czerwony. Zdrową ręką dobył zza pasa długiego sztyletu z czarną rękojeścią i inskrypcją "Gott mit uns" wygrawerowaną na ostrzu. Zamachnął się i wbił go w krzesło tuż obok nogi Polaka. Ten uśmiechnął się szyderczo. -Czemu nigdy nic nie idzie po mojej myśli! Jurgen! Spraw ból temu bandycie! -Krzyczał zrozpaczony esesman. Łzy pociekły mu z oczu, wytarł je chustką. Rozpiął kurtkę od munduru i usiadł ciężko na fotelu. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Tymczasem wielki Niemiec wyjął sztylet z krzesła i wbił go delikatnie w nogę Gerarda, zagłębiał go powoli okrężnymi ruchami. Młot krzyczał z bólu. Jurgen nagle zagłębił ostrze aż po rękojeść i zostawił w udzie Polaka. Oprawca Podszedł do ogniska i wyjął gorące obcęgi. Zważył je w wielkiej łapie, spojrzał się pytająco na Hansa. Ten nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. Wstał i podszedł do Gerarda, dysząc ciężko. -Nazwiska! Adresy! Teraz! -Krzyczał. Tupnął nogą jak rozkapryszone dziecko. Jurgen patrzył na niego z kamienną twarzą, a Hitler nad kominkiem obserwował z politowaniem całe to przesłuchanie. -Niech cierpi! -Darł się dalej Hans. Wielkolud zaczął rozwiązywać Gerarda, jednak nie wychodziło mu to. Rozdarł węzeł potężnymi łapami. Młotowi przyszła na myśl historia o Aleksandrze Macedońskim, który w podobny sposób rozprawił się z węzłem gordyjskim. -Hände na biurko. -Poinstruował Jurgen, ściągając z niego papiery. Młot posłuchał, co było błędem. Hans znienacka przybił mu dłonie do blatu dwoma nożami. Krew splamiła dębowy stół. Oprawca zbliżył obcęgi do palca wskazującego lewej ręki. -Ostatnia szansa. -Powiedział oficer. Na twarzy gościł mu szyderczy uśmiech. Gerard nie zareagował na pytanie. Obcęgi zaciskały się powoli na czubku palca. Paznokieć pękł. Młot krzyknął z bólu, zaczął miotać się na krześle. Narzędzie w rękach Jurgena było jak imadło, zmiażdżyło i skruszyło paliczek, przemieszało mięso z odłamkami kości i paznokcia. Gerard nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu, nie przestawał krzyczeć. Jurgen wyswobodził mu prawą rękę, złapał ją za dłoń w potężnym uścisku i uniósł w górę, jednocześnie podtrzymując Młota drugą ręką za bark. Ciągnął z całej siły, kości kończyny wychodziły ze stawów. Dłoń oddzielała się od nadgarstka, przedramię od górnej części ręki. Skóra była na skraju wytrzymałości. Gerard nie miał już siły krzyczeć, pociemniało mu przed oczami. Jurgen puścił kończynę, która zaczęła nienaturalnie wisieć, Polak spojrzał się na nią, poczuł że zacznie zaraz wymiotować. Nazista wrócił do lewej ręki. Chwycił nóż, który jeszcze nie obeschnął i zaczął powoli kłuć Młota pod paznokciem serdecznego palca. Naciskał mocno, jednak nie na tyle by przebić cienką warstwę skóry. Nagle docisnął, paznokieć zeszedł ze swej pozycji, wisiał na cienkim paseczku skóry. Krew sączyła się powoli, kapiąc na podłogę. Gerard patrzył się na zmasakrowany palec.nagle Młotowi do głowy zapukał pewien pomysł. Upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu... Czemu nie? -Dość! -Krzyknął zachrypniętym głosem. -Zdradzę wam jednego, jeśli puścicie mnie wolno i nie będziecie ścigać. -Dodał. Hans zaklaskał, uśmiechnął się, tym razem serdecznie. Jurgen zaczął szmatą wycierać podłogę. -Trzeba było tak od razu, przyjacielu. Jedno nazwisko... I jesteś wolny, jak ptak. -Rzekł oficer. Młota zdziwiła ta zmiana nastroju -przed chwilą ten facet płakał, a teraz wyglądał, jakby Hitler dał mu wylizać sobie dupę. Innymi słowy, cały był w skowronkach. -Jan Bytnar, pseudonim Rudy. Działacz i konspirator, a do tego homoseksualista. -Wyznał Młot. Hans sięgnął do szuflady biurka, wyciągnął butelkę wódki i dwie szklaneczki, następnie czerwoną opaskę ze swastyką i bandaż przyozdobiony wzorkiem w hakenkreuze. Nalał alkoholu do szklanek, następnie oszczędnie polał Gerardowi po palcach lewej ręki i udzie, w którym ciągle tkwił jego sztylet. -Za tysiącletnią rzeszę! -Wzniósł toast Hans, po czym wypił wódkę ze szklaneczki jednym haustem. Młot odzyskał czucie w prawej ręce i wypił swoją porcję. -Jurgen, opatrz naszego przyjaciela -powiedział oficer. Wielkolud wziął bandaż i zawinął mu fachowo lewą dłoń. Następnie wziął nazistowską opaskę i założył Gerardowi na nogę, tuż nad ostrzem. Zacisnął mocno i wyjął ostrze. Przekazał je Hansowi, ten wytarł je o swoją czerwoną chusteczkę i odłożył na stół. Jurgen zabandażował ranę na nodze Młota, zostawił opaskę. -Dobrze, możesz już wracać do domu -Powiedział Hans. Am wieder sehen. -Dodał. Młot wyszedł bez słowa. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, nie było mu szkoda Rudego. Przy wyjściu minął kilku Niemców, którzy odprowadzili go zdziwionym wzrokiem. Widać niewielu Polaków wychodziło żywych z tego budynku. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, zbliżała się godzina policyjna. Widać, przesłuchanie trwało dłużej niż mu się wydawało. Wspaniale spędzone urodziny -Pomyślał Gerard zdejmując opaskę. Wyrzucił ją do śmieci, bandaż postanowił zostawić. Schował rękę do kieszeni, postanowił, że po drodze wstąpi jeszcze po jakieś ciastko do Wedla. Szybkim krokiem kuśtykał po ulicy oświetlonej latarniami, ciężko szło mu się po kocich łbach z obolałą nogą. W końcu wszedł do cukierni. W środku siedziało kilka osób, Młot spojrzał na przeszkloną wystawę ciast. O tej godzinie nie zostało zbyt wiele wypieków, po chwili namysłu Gerard wybrał sernik. Z kieszeni wydobył kilka monet, odliczył należność i zapłacił. Usiadł przy stoliku, po chwili kelnerka podała mu zamówienie na małym talerzyku, oprócz tego dostał srebrną łyżeczkę i serwetkę. Powoli zaczął jeść słodkie ciasto. Smak przypomniał mu przedwojenne czasy, kiedy jeździł jeszcze do dziadków na wieś. Tam zawsze babcia piekła dla niego taki sernik. Ze wspomnień wyrwał go dostrzeżony kątem oka szary mundur. Po chwili poznał, że to był Maciej, jego znajomy. Ślązak, który wstąpił do Wehrmachtu był jedyną osobą w tej armii, której nie chciał zabić. Był otyły, zza pasa wylewał mu się brzuch, ciasny mundur pękał w szwach. Hełm na jego głowie był przekrzywiony, zakrywał mu jedno oko, podwójny podbródek uniemożliwiał dopięcie go. Wziął trzy kawałki szarlotki i dosiadł się do Młota, poprawiając nakrycie głowy. -Serwus, Gerard. -Rzekł Maciej. -Wszystkiego najlepszego. -Dodał -Siema, żołdaku. -Odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. Grubas dostrzegł braki w jego uzębieniu. Wziął kawałek ciasta w rękę i odgryzł połowę. Okruchy poleciały mu na mundur. -Kto cię tak załatwił? -Spytał z szarlotką w gębie. Mlaskał głośno, co nieco irytowało Gerarda. -Twoi koledzy mnie pobili. Znasz Jurgena? Dwa metry, łysy, przyjemny gość. I jego przyjaciel, Hans, jakiś szycha. Uczuciowy facet. -Odpowiedział Gerard. Zaprezentował Ślązakowi bandaż w swastyki. Grubas zakrztusił się ciastem, wyjął zza poły munduru manierkę i przepił. -Co?! Aresztowali cię? -Pytał z niedowierzaniem. Połknął na raz ostatni kawałek szarlotki. -Jak ktoś mnie z tobą zobaczy, to kaputt. -Dodał spanikowany, zrobił się czerwony na gębie. Wstał, brzuchem zawadził o stolik. Ten przechylił się, Młot podtrzymał talerze. Maciej zaczął wychodzić, ale wywrócił się o oporne krzesło. Hełm stuknął głośno o podłogę. Grubas wstał z trudem i opuścił cukiernię. Siła Wehrmachtu w pełnej chwale -pomyślał Młot, odniósł talerze i wyszedł. Wrócił do domu i padł na łóżko w ubraniu, zasnął jak kamień. Gerarda obudziło pukanie do drzwi. Wstał z łóżka, poszedł do przedpokoju. Po drodze zrzucił bandaż, palce wciąż piekielnie bolały. Spojrzał przez judasza -to nie byli Niemcy. Otworzył, stał przed nim Wierzba i jakiś mężczyzna. Obaj mieli na sobie płaszcze. -Młot, mamy akcję. Aresztowali jakiegoś dzieciaka z Małego Sabotażu, mamy go odbić. Szykujemy zasadzkę pod arsenałem. Chodź z nami. -Rzekł kapitan, wyraźnie mu się spieszyło. -Ale nie mam broni. -Odrzekł Gerard. -Bez spluwy nic nie zrobię. -Garniec, daj mu sprzęt. -Powiedział Wierzba. Mężczyzna z prawej, wyglądający na cygana, wyciągnął zza pazuchy dwa pistolety. -To -Rzekł, pokazując na pukawkę z cienką lufą. -jest P38. Podstawowy niemiecki pistolet. Dwa strzały z niego wystarczą by zabić, jest lekki i poręczny. A ten chłopiec -Pokazał na nieco masywniejszą spluwę. -to vis. Polska konstrukcja, świetna i niezawodna broń, jednak amunicja do niego jest trudno dostępna. Który wybierasz? -Spytał, prezentując pistolety. Oba były dla Młota kuszące, po chwili namysłu wybrał lugera. Wolał nie ryzykować, że nie będzie mógł kiedyś zdobyć nabojów. Do pistoletu dostał kaburę i dwa zapasowe magazynki. Przeładował, mechanizm działał bez zarzutu. Schował broń pod płaszcz. -Dbaj o nią. -Rzekł Garniec. -Drugiej prędko nie dostaniesz. -Panowie, czas nas nagli. Idziemy. -Powiedział Wierzba. Musimy się sprężyć. Pół godziny później byli już na miejscu. Młot razem z Wierzbą, Garncem i jeszcze jednym akowcem, którzy przedstawiał się jako Żeglarz, mieli osłaniać grupę szturmową. Siedzieli na klatce schodowej kamienicy, na dźwięk strzałów mieli włączyć się do akcji. Najpierw inna grupa miała ostrzelać konwój z karabinu maszynowego i obrzucić go koktajlami Mołotowa. -Ta akcja to dopiero rozgrzewka. Oszczędzajcie naboje. -Rzekł kapitan. Nagle usłyszeli terkotanie kaemu, dołączyły się do niego peemy. -Wkraczamy. Za Polskę Niepodległą! -Krzyknął Wierzba, wybiegł z budynku. Za nim poleciał Żeglarz, potem Młot. Garniec został w środku, by osłaniać. Schowali się za czerwonym samochodem, spojrzeli na konwój -więźniarka i dwa transportery z zamontowanymi karabinami. Kilku Niemców leżało martwych na ziemi, jednak reszta stawiała zażarty opór. Młot wycelował, zastrzelił szwaba obsługującego karabin. Żeglarz puścił serię z peemu, dwóch Niemców chowających się za transporterem padło trupem. Obrońcy konwoju skupili się bardziej na oddziale Wierzby, Młot skulił się głębiej za samochodem. Strzelał na oślep, wystawiając sam pistolet zza osłony. Niemcy, widząc że Polacy się nie wychylają, skupili się znów na drugim oddziale. Ostrzał powstańczego kaemu nie pozwalał szwabom na dużą zmianę pozycji, z jednej strony zawsze musieli być odsłonięci. Gerard postanowił to wykorzystać. -Naprzód! -Krzyknął nagle Młot. Wybiegł zza osłony, za nim Żeglarz. Wierzba został za samochodem. Gerard strzelał w Niemców, którzy nie spodziewali się szarży. Padali jeden po drugim, nagle zamiast kolejnego wystrzału z jego pistoletu dobiegło głuche szczęknięcie. Karabin maszynowy powoli obracał się w jego stronę, celny strzał Żeglarza powalił jednak strzelca na ziemię. Ostatnich trzech Niemców chowało się za więźniarką. Jeden z nich, oficer, krzyknął coś i wybiegł z pistoletem, strzelając w Polaków na oślep. Jeden ze strzałów dosięgnął Żeglarza, który padł martwy na ziemię. Wierzba wyszedł zza samochodu i wpakował oficerowi długą serię w brzuch, zamieniając go w ser szwajcarski. Wystrzały ucichły, dwóch Niemców wyszło z podniesionymi rękami zza więźniarki. Młot, który zdążył już przeładować pistolet, strzelił im obu w głowy. Wierzba spojrzał się na niego wściekłym spojrzeniem. Chciał brać jeńców, a nadgorliwi powstańcy, tacy jak Gerard uniemożliwiali mu to. Tymczasem druga drużyna dobiegała już na pobojowisko. Zbierali broń i amunicję, odmontowali karabiny maszynowe z transporterów. Młot postanowił też zyskać, podniósł pistolet od martwego oficera, odpiął mu też kaburę. Z ładownicy wyjął mu trzy magazynki do lugera, z kieszeni zabrał też pozłacaną zapalniczkę marki Zippo z wygrawerowaną swastyką i dokumenty -niemiecki dowód osobisty, paszport i jakieś urzędowe pismo z pieczątką w kształcie czarnej hitlerowskiej wrony. Gerard dostrzegł, że pismo jest adresowane z Berlina, postanowił dać je później komuś, kto zna bardziej niemiecki. -Koniec zabawy! Otwieramy więźniarkę! -Przerwał przeszukanie Wierzba. Kopniak w drzwi nie zrobił na potężnych drzwiach z tyłu pojazdu większego wrażenia. -Garniec! Dynamit! -Zakomenderował kapitan. Cygan, który był pochylony nad Żeglarzem, rzucił przełożonemu czerwoną laskę z krótkim lontem. Ten złapał zręcznie. -Dajcie ogień! -Krzyknął. Gerard podszedł, otworzył nową zapalniczkę i zapalił lont. Oddział się odsunął, eksplozja rozwaliła wzmocnione drzwi. -Nie ruszać się, albo ja go sterben! -Krzyknął Niemiec w środku. Trzymał jakiegoś ledwo żywego chłopaka i przystawiał mu pistolet do głowy. Po chwili Młot poznał, że to był Rudy. -Puścimy cię żywego, jeżeli nam go oddasz. -Próbował negocjować Wierzba. Szwab nie wiedział, co robić, ale i tak był niebezpieczny. -Ja nie kann iść z wami na... -Wystrzał przerwał jego wypowiedź. Lufa lugera Młota dymiła się. Powstańcy zapakowali się do pojazdu. Garniec i Wierzba poszli do przodu, Gerard z innymi został z tyłu. Silnik po chwili zaczął działać, więźniarka ruszyła. Młot zasłyszał, że jadą aż do Puszczy Kampinoskiej, gdzie powstańczy mechanicy mieli zrobić z opancerzonej furgonetki prawdziwy czołg. Po chwili za pojazdem pojawiali się Niemcy na motocyklach z koszami, na których mieli karabiny maszynowe. Otworzyli ogień do uciekających, Polacy w więźniarce z rozwalonymi drzwiami nie mieli żadnej osłony. Powstańcy zaczęli strzelać, jednak motocykle były bardzo zwrotne, trudno było w nie trafić. Jeden z nich podjechał blisko, długa lufa kaemu prawie dotykała więźniarki. Gerard skoczył na kosz motocykla, zastrzelił i wyrzucił strzelca. Kierowca nie wiedział, co robić, jechał dalej. Młot skorzystał z tego, odwrócił karabin i puścił długą serię w stronę drugiego motocykla z tyłu. Ten zapłonął, kierowca też dostał, pojazd wjechał w latarnię i wybuchł. Kierowca, gdy ujrzał, co się święci, zaczął nagle hamować, motocykl z tyłu staranował go. Koło odpadło, pojazd wywrócił się. Gerard był ogłuszony, kierowca leżał martwy, zgniótł go jego własny motocykl. Młot wyjął pistolety, po jednym na każdą rękę. Wytoczył się spod wraku, zauważył dwóch Niemców z drugiego motoru. Po paru strzałach padli na ziemię, Gerard ujrzał że więcej szwabów biegnie w jego stronę. Wstał i wbiegł w boczną uliczkę, kilka pocisków przeleciało mu koło głowy. Spojrzał się przed siebie -bingo! Był na targu. Schował pistolety, zapiął szczelnie płaszcz i wbiegł w tłum. Wśród krzyków przekupek i sprzedawców wciąż słyszał wykrzykiwane rozkazy po niemiecku. Przeskoczył nad straganem z ciuchami, odsunął płachtę i schował się w przymierzalni. Zaniepokojony sprzedawca odsunął kotarę, ujrzał biało-czerwoną opaskę na ramieniu uciekiniera. -Niech pan nikomu nie mówi, niech Niemcy przejdą dalej, zapłacę. -Rzekł Gerard. Sprzedawca kiwnął głową, zasłonił przymierzalnię. Młot czekał, zaraz usłyszał cichą rozmowę po niemiecku. Ręka z rękawem munduru złapała za tkaninę, odsunęła. Pistolety plunęły ogniem, Niemiec padł martwy. Za nim poszło jeszcze dwóch. Wystrzały z peemów zmusiły Młota do cofnięcia się wgłąb budki. Nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł -uderzył z bara tylną blaszaną ścianę, przyspawaną do reszty. Drgnęła, do pomieszczenia wleciał granat. Uderzył jeszcze raz i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Wybuch ogłuszył go i zasnuł stragan gęstym dymem. Gerard skorzystał z tego, pobiegł alejką w dół ulicy. Niemcy chyba go zgubili, ale nie zamierzał im się już tego dnia pokazywać. Wszedł do jednej z kamienic, położył się pod schodami i zasnął. Rozdział II. Sielskie życie oficera SS. Gdy obudził się, była już noc. Wychodzenie w godzinę policyjną nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale z drugiej strony w ciemności łatwiej mu było skradać się i ukrywać przed okupantem. Postanowił chwilę jeszcze poleżeć i przejrzeć dokumenty, które wziął wcześniej. Poświecił sobie zapalniczką. Papiery nie mówiły wiele -ich dawnym posiadaczem był SS Brigadenfuhrer Felix Von Treskow, urodzony 26 listopada 1915 roku w Königsbergu. Co ciekawe, dokument nie posiadał zdjęcia, co dawało Gerardowi spore możliwości. Gdyby tylko zdobyć mundur... Młot spojrzał na urzędowe pismo. Jego adresatem był Felix, list był w języku niemieckim, ale Gerard jakoś go rozszyfrował. Jego treść, napisana literami w gotyckim stylu, brzmiała: SS Brigadenfuhrer Felix Von Treskow, Już niebawem przybędę do Warszawy. Zadbajcie o bezpieczeństwo na ulicach i wydzielcie kilku dobrych żołnierzy, by byli dla mnie przybocznymi. Do mojego przybycia uporacie się z polskimi bandytami, o których doszły mnie słuchy. Macie brać jeńców i składować ich w więzieniu, powód wyjaśnię później. W wypadku niewykonania rozkazu, w imieniu Fuhrera będę zmuszony ukarać oficerów za nieudolność i niesubordynację, na którą armia III Rzeszy nie może sobie pozwolić. Po sprawdzeniu miasta udam się w interesach do obozu Auschwitz-Birkenau, dokąd wezmę ww. jeńców. Ich egzekucje będę nadzorować osobiście. Zamierzam zostać tam na dłuższy czas, powiadomcie tamtejszego komendanta o moim przybyciu. A ty, Felixie, będziesz mi towarzyszyć i odpowiadać za moją wygodę i bezpieczeństwo. Przygotuj dla mnie porządny pokój, zadbaj też o żwirek dla kota, którego ze sobą przywiozę. Zarezerwuj także stolik w dobrej kawiarni, będę chciał omówić parę spraw na osobności. Podpisano, Engel Wolf -Jakiś szycha przyjeżdża do Warszawy, a Felix miał być jego przybocznym -A to daje mi spore pole do popisu. -Pomyślał Gerard. Postanowił, że będzie udawał Niemca, pojedzie do Auschwitz z tym całym Wolfem, a potem zrobi rozróbę. Jednak najpierw musiał zdobyć mundur Brigadenfuhrera, co nie było takie łatwe o tej porze. Zgasił zapalniczkę, schował ją do kieszeni. Wygramolił się spod schodów, otrzepał płaszcz i wyjął pistolety. Wyszedł z kamienicy w ciemną uliczkę, w głowie już rysował mu się plan -Pójdzie do koszar SS. Ten pomysł wydawał się szalony, ale na pewno znajdzie tam jakiegoś oficera. Zabije go i weźmie mundur, następnie wymaszeruje już jako Felix Von Treskow. Pomysł wydawał się dobry, ale najpierw musiał dotrzeć na miejsce. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go rytmiczne tupanie podkutych butów. Gerard dostrzegł samotnego Niemca, wychodzącego zza rogu. Schował się za samochód, schował jeden pistolet, drugi ujął za lufę, by uderzyć szwaba kolbą. Kroki zbliżyły się, Młot przeskoczył nad maską samochodu i skoczył na żołnierza. Obalił go na ziemię, przyparł do gruntu i zaczął okładać po twarzy ciężkim pistoletem, aż ten przestał się ruszać. Gerard wstał, złapał leżącego za nogi i zaciągnął go w drzwi kamienicy. Schował trupa pod schodami, tam, gdzie wcześniej spał. Niestety nie był to oficer, a zwykły szeregowiec. Młot wyszedł z budynku, tym razem postanowił dojść do koszar inną drogą. Kluczył wąskimi uliczkami niemal po omacku, większość latarni nie działała. Na domiar złego zaczęło padać, co jeszcze pogorszyło widoczność. Gerard usłyszał rozmowę po niemiecku, przylgnął do ściany. Hitlerowcy przeszli obok niego, nic nie zauważając. Odczekał, aż rozmowa w akompaniamencie tupania butów całkowicie ucichła i poszedł dalej. W końcu dotarł do budynku koszar SS. Główne wejście odpadało -Dwóch uzbrojonych esesmanów w czarnych mundurach czujnie pilnowało drzwi. Młot obszedł budynek, nie zauważył żadnych innych wejść. Okna były zakratowane, dach zdawał się być niedostępny. Gerard był w kropce, a wejście siłą było szaleństwem. Ale cóż, raz się żyje -Pomyślał. Podszedł do głównych drzwi, wyciągnął błyskawicznie pistolety i dwoma strzałami zabił esesmanów przed drzwiami. Rozwalił je potężnym kopniakiem i wkroczył do środka. Znalazł się w sporym pomieszczeniu rozświetlanym przez średniej wielkości kandelabr, po lewej stronie znajdował się stół przy którym trzech Niemców cisnęło w karty. Ze ściany obserwował ich portret Hitlera. Z prawej strony stała długa ława, na której siedziało kilku esesmanów. Na środku pokoju znajdował się wysoki monument w kształcie swastyki. Przed nim klęczał Niemiec w oficerskim mundurze i coś mamrotał. Wszyscy zdawali się nie zauważyć Młota. Ten to wykorzystał, uniósł pistolety i zaczął zabijać. Lufy plunęły ogniem, trzech graczy z lewej padło niemal w jednej chwili. Niemcy z prawej ledwo wstali, ale wystrzały sadzały ich z powrotem jeden po drugim. Przez drzwi naprzeciw wejścia wpadło dwóch szkopów. Oddali kilka niecelnych strzałów z peemów, ale zaraz dołączyli do swych martwych towarzyszy. Gerard zdmuchnął dym z luf lugerów, przeładował i wycelował w oficera, który ciągle się modlił. Jego mundur posiadał pagony Brigadenfuhrera. -Rozbieraj się. -Rzekł Gerard. Oficer nie zareagował, ciągle mamrotał coś pod nosem. Młot nie chciał strzelać w niego by nie podziurawić munduru. Zdecydował się strzelić w portret Hitlera -To powinno obudzić fanatycznego nazistę. Strzał rozbił ramkę, obraz poleciał na ziemię. Oficer krzyknął z przestrachem i rzucił się na Gerarda z pazurami. Próbował drapać po gardle, jak jakiś dziki zwierz. Młot zdjął mu czapkę i strzelił w łeb z przyłożenia. Krew na szczęście nie splamiła czarnego munduru. Gerard ściągnął ubranie z denata i założył na siebie. Czarne, wysokie, podkute skórzane buty, tego samego koloru spodnie, pas z błyszczącą klamrą w kształcie swastyki, kurtka z kilkoma orderami i dystynkcjami na ramionach i kołnierzu. Na koniec założył na głowę czapkę i podszedł do okna. Przejrzał się, stuknął obcasami, uniósł prawą rękę w nazistowskim pozdrowieniu. Nie wyszło mu to, więc powtórzył manewr. -Heil Hitler! -Krzyknął. W jego niebieskich oczach dało się dostrzec błysk szaleństwa, ale i iskierki radości. Przepiął kabury pistoletów i wsadził dokumenty do kieszeni, a następnie wymaszerował z budynku dumnym krokiem. Już był w drzwiach, lecz odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do pomieszczenia. Przypomniało mu się, że nie może zostawić gołego esesmana i swoich ubrań -postanowił ubrać go i założyć czerwoną opaskę, w dłoń wcisnął mu pistolet jednego z denatów. Teraz mógł już wyjść bez podejrzeń. Na zewnątrz już świtało, co zaskoczyło Gerarda. Po chwili dostrzegł kilku Niemców, w czarnych i szarych mundurach, biegnących w jego stronę. Odruchowo sięgnął do kabury, ale powstrzymał się -Teraz byli to jego podwładni. Stanął, lewą rękę opierając na boku. -Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana? -Spytał jeden z Niemców, chyba najwyższy z nich stopniem. -Polscy bandyci wystrzelali całe koszary! -Krzyknął na niego Felix. -Gdzie żeście się szlajali, zamiast patrolować teren? -Dodał gniewnie. -No... Znaleźliśmy martwego żołnierza na ulicy, więc podniosłem alarm. Potem usłyszeliśmy strzały i przybiegliśmy tutaj. -Odpowiedział żołnierz, poprawiając furażerkę. -Tylko ja przeżyłem, a bandyci uciekli. Idźcie tam posprzątać, ja mam ważne sprawy na głowie. -Zbył Niemców von Treskow. Żołdak mu zasalutował i pobiegł do koszar, za nim jego towarzysze. Dobrze mi to wychodzi, bycie oficerem SS to świetna sprawa w tym kraju -Pomyślał Felix. Nie był już Gerardem, żołnierzem Armii Krajowej. Schował głęboko dawnego siebie, teraz był Brigadenfuhrerem SS. Kroczył dumnie ulicą, w mundurze nie musiał bać się nikogo. Podkute buty stukały wesoło o bruk, medale chrzęściły o siebie z metalicznym odgłosem. Młot, a raczej Felix von Treskow był w coraz lepszym humorze. Musiał iść do sztabu, ale miał jeszcze sporo czasu. Postanowił skorzystać z życia, mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na co mu się żywnie podoba. Najpierw poszedł przejechać się tramwajem. Poczekał na przystanku kilka minut, czerwony wagon zasilany energią elektryczną wreszcie przyjechał. Była to linia numer 2, mogła zawieźć go do centrum. Wsiadł do przedziału Nur fur Deustche -Tylko dla Niemców. Siedzenia były o wiele wygodniejsze i wagon nie był przetłoczony -zaledwie kilku wehrmachtowców siedziało na fotelach. Felix dostrzegł gazetę na siedzeniu obok. Wziął ją i przyjrzał się -Był to "Der Sturmer". Nagłówek napisany dużymi literami głosił "Rekrutacja do Wehrmachtu na szeroką skalę. Potrzebujemy ochotników na front wschodni". Czyli Rzesza traci impet, ruscy zaczynają stawiać opór -Pomyślał Felix. Nic więcej ciekawego gazeta nie mówiła. Von Treskow wysiadł z tramwaju na najbliższej stacji. Spojrzał na zegar znajdujący się na słupie przystanku -Godzina szósta trzydzieści. Postanowił napić się czegoś. Nie żeby się schlać, ale ze dwie seteczki zrobiłyby mu dobrze. Po chwili poszukiwań znalazł jakiś obskurny bar, wszedł przez odrapane drzwi. Zadzwonił dzwoneczek w progu. Kilku Polaków siedzących przy stoliku spojrzało się na niego spode łba. Widać, nie była to kantyna oficerska. Niezrażony wrogimi spojrzeniami podszedł do lady i zasiadł na wysokim krześle. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Tylko jeden stolik był zajęty, reszta świeciła pustkami. Na barku stało kilka butelek. Po chwili z zaplecza przyszedł gruby szynkarz z sumiastym wąsem. Zdziwił go widok oficera, zwłaszcza o tej porze. -Co podać? -Spytał bez ogródek i zaczął wycierać blat brudną szmatą. -Najlepsze, co masz w tej spelunie. -Odrzekł Felix. Karczmarz uniósł krzaczaste brwi, ale wykonał polecenie. Wyjął spod lady szklankę i przetarł tą samą szmatą co blat. Wziął butelkę, która wyglądała najokazalej, nalał mu do połowy naczynia jakiejś brązowej cieczy. -Luksusowy bimber, najlepszy w tej części miasta. -Pochwalił grubas. Felix skosztował, mimo podłego smaku wypił wszystko duszkiem. Zakołowało mu się nieco w głowie. -Coś jeszcze nalać? -Spytał karczmarz. Nie spodziewał się, że oficer to wypije. -Dzięki, już starczy. -Odpowiedział Felix, po czym wstał. Zaczął kierować się do wyjścia. -Zaraz, zaraz! Jeszcze zapłata! -Krzyknął zza lady wąsacz. Von Treskow odwrócił się, położył rękę wymownie na kaburze. Karczmarz się zasępił. -Dobra, kiedy idziej zapłacisz. -Powiedział i poszedł na zaplecze. Felix uśmiechnął się i odwrócił. Wesołość go opuściła, kiedy ujrzał w drzwiach znajomą twarz. Stał przed nim Wierzba. -Gerard, do ciężkiej cholery, co ty odpieprzasz? -Spytał. Wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego. -Jestem Brigadenfuhrer Von Treskow, proszę zejść mi z drogi. -Odpowiedział Felix. Nie miał czasu na tłumaczenie się, rozpiął kaburę i oparł dłoń na kolbie lugera. Kapitan zeszedł mu z drogi, oficer wyszedł.Pożegnał go dzwonek. Koniec zabawy -pomyślał. Czas iść przygotować wszystko na przybycie tego szychy, Engela Wolfa. Godzinę później. Budynek sztabu prezentował się dumnie. Felix pamiętał, jak jeszcze parę dni temu go tu prowadzili na przesłuchanie. Esesman pilnujący wejścia zastąpił mu drogę. -Dokumenty proszę. -Powiedział jeden z nich. Von Treskow nie spodziewał się kontroli, ale wyciągnął z kieszeni dowód osobisty i podał wartownikowi. Ten obejrzał go dokładnie i spojrzał się badawczo na Felixa. -Pan tu od niedawna? -Spytał, obracając dokument w rękach. -Tak. Muszę załatwić pokój dla ważnego gościa z Berlina. -Odpowiedział Felix. Wyczuł, że strażnikowi coś nie pasuje. -Przepuść mnie, to rozkaz. -Dodał po chwili. -Tak jest! Wejdzie pan w pierwsze drzwi po prawo, tam pan pogada z szefem. -Rzekł esesman, po czym zasalutował i usunął się z drogi. Von Treskow zastosował się do wskazówki i wszedł do gabinetu, który wydał mu się znajomy. Widok zaspanego oficera za stertą papierów na biurku i wielkiego Aryjczyka pozbawił go złudzeń -Hans Goßler i Jurgen, jego "przyjaciele", dowodzili tutaj. A raczej Hans rozkazywał, a Jurgen egzekwował posłuszeństwo. -Heil Hitler! -Pozdrowił gospodarzy Felix, unosząc prawą rękę. -Sieg heil! -Odkrzyknęli obaj, przy czym ryk Jurgena całkiem zagłuszył zawołanie Hansa. Felix podszedł do biurka i oparł się o nie jedną ręką. -Witam, mogę w czymś panu pomóc? -Spytał Goßler, wyraźnie zdziwiony nagłą wizytą kogoś wyższego stopniem od niego. Rzadko przyjmował takich petentów, większość jego gości to Polacy ubiegający się o paszport i szeregowi chcący urlopu. No i przesłuchiwani członkowie ruchu oporu. Oficerowie sami załatwiali swe problemy, nie przychodzili do niego. -Potrzebny mi będzie pokój na kilka dni. Przyjeżdża do nas gość ze stolicy i mam go należycie przyjąć, więc postarajcie się o najlepszą kwaterę jaką jesteście w stanie zaoferować. I załatwcie kuwetę oraz żwirek dla kota. -Rzekł Felix. -Gość? Pokój? Kuweta? Ja nie mam czasu na takie pierdoły. Gestapo to nie hotel! -Powiedział Hans zirytowany takim żądaniem. Podbił jakiś papier pieczątką, odłożył go i rozpoczął rozpatrywanie kolejnego pisma. -Obersturmfuhrer Goßler, przywołuję was do porządku! Odmowa wykonania rozkazu poskutkuje poważnymi konsekwencjami. -Rzekł ostro Felix. Hans aż skulił się za biurkiem i zbladł. Sięgnął po notatnik, naskrobał coś w nim i otworzył szufladę biurka. Grzebał przez chwilę, aż wyciągnął srebrny kluczyk z wygrawerowaną swastyką. Rzucił go Von Treskowowi, ten złapał go zręcznie. -Pokój numer 9. Rzeczy dla kota załatwimy w ciągu paru godzin. -Powiedział drżącym głosem gospodarz. Widać, bardzo bał się utraty swej ciepłej posady. -Dziękuję i do widzenia. -Rzekł Felix, uśmiechnął się i wymaszerował z gabinetu. Hans odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił do papierów. -Ci wysocy oficerowie robią się coraz zuchwalsi. Niedługo będą mnie prosić, bym zamawiał im prostytutki, co nie, Jurgen? -Mruknął Goßler, kiedy upewnił się, że Felix wyszedł. -Nie śmiać się z oficerów SS, bo oni zde.. zdegar... zdegradować -Upomniał go Jurgen rozwiniętą, jak na niego, wypowiedzią. -Słuchać się wyższych stopniem, wtedy biała rasa zwycięży. -Dodał jeszcze szczerą radę, prosto od serca. -Naprawdę w to wierzysz? -Hans zadał mu to pytanie nie po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni, jednak zawsze odpowiedź była taka sama. -Fuhrer doprowadzi rasę aryjską do panowania, rozwiąże kwestię żydowską i uczyni Słowian naszymi sługami. -Odpowiedział Jurgen wyuczoną na pamięć formułką (nauczenie się jej metodą prób i błędów zajęło mu trzy miesiące), patrząc się na Hansa jak na wariata. Ten westchnął ciężko i wrócił do papierów. Tymczasem przed budynkiem Felix szedł dumnym krokiem. -Ci idioci żwirku mi nigdy nie załatwią. Muszę zrobić to sam. -Pomyślał. Sklep zoologiczny był niedaleko i droga prowadziła przez park. Postanowił zrobić sobie spacer. Słoneczko przygrzewało, jednak w cieniu starych dębów nie było Felixowi gorąco. Na ławkach i w altankach ludzie korzystali z pogody -zarówno Polacy jak i Niemcy. Jakiś dziadek karmił gołębie bułką tartą, dzieciaki dokazywały i bawiły się. Uwagę Felixa przykuł pewien szczegół, który mu się bardzo nie spodobał. Na uboczu na rozłożonym płaszczu leżał esesman w rozchełstanym mundurze, obejmował kobietę wyglądająca na Polkę. Nie była szczególnie atrakcyjna, ale w porównaniu z tym, co żołnierz miał w swoim kraju... Obok płaszcza leżał karabin i odpięta kabura. Felix postanowił interweniować, bo taki romans nie służył żadnej ze stron. A do tego zwyczajnie im zazdrościł -nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, a zawsze o tym marzył, bardziej niż o czymkolwiek innym. Oparł rękę na kaburze i podszedł do pary kochanków. -Żołnierzu, co tu się wyrabia? -Spytał Felix. Nie chciał od razu krzyczeć, ani tym bardziej strzelać. Esesman momentalnie stanął na nogi i wyprężył się jak struna, pokazując malowniczo rozchełstany mundur. Dziewczyna też wstała. -Panie Brigadenfuhrer, melduję, iż u przeszukiwanej nie znalazłem żadnych niebezpiecznych materiałów. -Próbował kłamać żołnierz, jednak wyjątkowo nieudolnie. -Nie pier*ol, przecież widzę, co tu się dzieje. -Odrzekł zirytowany próbą okłamania go Von Treskow. -Proszę pana, bo my z Wolfgangiem... -Próbowała zacząć dziewczyna. -Nie po to wstąpiłeś do SS, by mieszać niemiecką krew z polską suką! -Krzyknął Felix na esesmana. Nie zwrócił uwagi na wypowiedź Polki. -Nie obchodzi mnie wasza rasa i wasza wojna. Chce żyć i być szczęśliwy, chcę kochać i być kochany! -Rzekł żołnierz. Spojrzał się na dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się do niej, ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Wyglądali na żyjących w swoim świecie. -Zdradziłeś SS, samego Fuhrera i całą Tysiącletnią Rzeszę! -Krzyknął Felix, zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą była twarz żołnierza. Cios trafił w powietrze, a sam zdrajca trzymał już karabin za lufę i chciał uderzyć Von Treskowa kolbą. Ten uchylił się i złapał za karabin w rękach esesmana, odbezpieczył i nacisnął spust. Kula trafiła prosto w serce żołnierza, który padł na ziemię. Odgłos wystrzału przerwał sielankę w parku i spowodował panikę, dzieci zaczęły wrzeszczeć i biegać, staruszek karmiący gołębie osunął się na ziemię. Kilku żołnierzy już biegło w stronę Felixa, który spojrzał się na dziewczynę -Ta trzymała w drżących rękach pistolet i celowała w niego. Cała się trzęsła, po policzkach ciekły jej łzy. -Zabiłeś go! Ty nazistowski psie! -Krzyczała kobieta. Nagle rozległ się strzał i dziewczyna dołączyła do swego kochanka w niebie. Felix obejrzał się -Jeden z esesmanów przeładowywał karabin. Von Treskow spojrzał się na martwą parę. Mogli żyć sobie, mieć dzieci... Zakręciła mu się w oku łza, żałował, że to zrobił. Ale był oficerem SS i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wyrzuty sumienia. Wytarł oko rękawem i podszedł do jednego z żołnierzy. -Dobra robota. Posprzątajcie trupy nim ludzie się zejdą. -Rzekł do żołnierza i wrócił na chodnik. Mimo wszystko żwirek sam się nie załatwi -Pomyślał i ruszył dalej.Kategoria:Opowiadania 2015 Kategoria:Historyczne Kategoria:AstarothSeras